Patricia (Comic Series)
:For the TV series character, see Patricia (TV Series). '''Patricia '''was Otis's incredibly naive and overly trusting ex-girlfriend. After-Apocalypse In the begining of the outbreak, she and Otis decided to seek refuge in Wiltshire Estates along with everyone else who couldn't make it into Atlanta. The lack of proper fortification eventually caused Wiltshire Estates to become overrun by Zombies. Otis and Patricia barely escaped with their lives. Patricia and Otis broke up after moving to the prison. Her naivety almost costs her life when she attempts to break out Thomas after his evident murders, claiming his death sentence was harsh treatment. He almost kills her soon after, but is saved with the intervention of Maggie. Patricia becomes an outcast after aiding Dexter and Andrew in their attempted rebellion. She saved Rick Grimes' life after the Governor's first attack by letting Alice give Rick a transfusion of her type O negative blood. Before the final battle with Woodbury she had sex with a wounded Axel, not wanting to regret anything. Killed Victims This list shows the people Patricia has killed. *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Death Killed By *The Governor Patricia was killed in the Woodbury Army's assault on the prison, her head being shot off possibly by The Governor while advising Hershel and Billy Greene to flee. Relationships Rick Grimes Rick sometimes praised Patricia about her shooting skills, and Patricia was usually the one who watched Carl and other children. Patricia also was the one who saved Rick's life by giving him her blood. Otis Otis and Patricia were on a relationship, and they broke up when they got in to the Prison. Reason might be Otis' racism, but they were able to fix their friendship. Patricia was sad after Otis' death. Hershel Greene Hershel didn't seem to be mad at Patricia after she let Dexter, Andrew and Thomas into the freedom. They had a conversation about Hershel's dead children, Allen and Otis, and how they miss them. Hershel seemed shocked, like Billy, when Patricia died. Hershel, Patricia and Billy were seen sticked together in the final Prison attack. Billy Greene Billy and Patricia had some conversations, and Billy invited Patricia to Maggie's and Glenn's wedding. After Patricia died, Billy was shocked and scared over her death. Axel These two were seen having sex and hugging each other before the last Prison attack. After Axel died, Patricia is seen holding his body, and repeating words "No, no no...". Dexter Patricia helped Dexter and Andrew to get the guns, and thought they weren't going to kill Rick and others. After Dexter's death Patricia was crying and crawling over his body. Thomas Richards Patricia trusted overly Thomas and thought he wasn't a bad man, and needed help. After helping him out of his cell, Thomas tried to kill her. Patricia cried and asked why would he do that, though she didn't seem very sad after he died. Trivia *Patricia has confirmed her blood type is O negative. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters